


Глазурь

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: На кухне у Уизли всегда самые вкусные десерты, и Фреду об этом известно лучше остальных.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Глазурь

— Думаешь, мама что-то скрывает? — Фред наконец-то закончил натирать цедру апельсина и всыпал горсть в большую миску со смесью. Теперь кухня наполнилась запахом ванили и цитрусовых.

— Готов поспорить, Фредди. Не знаю, может ждет кого-то особенного в гости, — Джордж взмахнул палочкой и ложка начала по новой перемешивать тесто, пока сам он уселся прямо на столешницу. — Так суетится, что даже _мы_ при деле, только представь. Пахнет Бруствером, не меньше. Может это его любимые кексы.

— Или Гарри, — подхватил Фред, улыбаясь, и влез пальцем прямо в миску, пробуя тесто. 

Черт возьми, это и правда было вкусно. Если после этого у него не вырастет третье ухо или не появятся синие пятна по всему телу — можно считать это их профессиональным успехом. Он на секунду зажмурился от удовольствия, а когда открыл глаза — Джордж смотрел на его рот, не отрываясь.

— Точно, Гарри.. Даже не удивлюсь, если Джинни сегодня скажет, что ждет второго, — прокашлялся он, — Сладко?

Фред облизнул губы, тешась от того, как взгляд брата проследил за движением.

— Бывало и слаще.

Он подошел к Джорджу, который все так же сидел на столешнице, и стал между его ног. Пару секунд на кухне было слышно только замешивание теста. Где-то сверху болтали девочки, остальные обещали вернуться только через пару часов. Они были практически _одни_. Рука Джорджа потянулась к его лицу и пальцы провели за ухом раньше, чем Фред успел что-то сказать.

— Так и просишься, да?

Джордж слегка дернулся, когда руки Фреда оказались на его бедрах и провели немного вверх. Их лица оказались совсем близко. Фреду нравилось думать о том, как менялся брат под его прикосновениями.

— Ну, у нас есть какое-то время и мы могли бы… — их губы почти касались и Фред едва сдерживался, чтобы не уложить Джорджа спиной прямо на поверхность и запустить руки под его рубашку.

— Глазурь.

Фред даже отпрянул от того, как Джордж выпрямился и сразу же развернулся, возясь теперь с упаковкой масла и сливками.

— Там должна быть глазурь, и ты знаешь, насколько мама верна рецептам. И не фыркай. — Фред в ответ только выдохнул и обнял Джорджа со спины, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке. — Надеюсь, он будет таким же вкусным.

***

Фред поставил кексы в духовку и умостился на одном из стульев, наблюдая за тем, как Джордж закатывает рукава, растапливает масло в небольшой кастрюльке, а потом медленно вливает сливки. Все его движения были плавными и словно замедленными. Взгляд скользил по его рукам, следил за сосредоточенным взглядом, чертил линию вдоль спины. В те моменты, когда Джордж был чем-то увлечен, он выглядел особенно хорошо.

Наконец, смесь загустела и Джордж слегка остудил ее с помощью чар.

— Мама бы не одобрила, ты знаешь. На кухне все должно быть _естественно_.

Джордж только ухмыльнулся и совсем по-варварски зачерпнул глазурь двумя пальцами. Фред сглотнул от мысли, тут же пришедшей в голову. Словно только на это и рассчитывая, Джордж аккуратно лизнул пальцы, пробуя совсем немного.

— М-м-м, думаю, это то, что нужно, — он отошел от плиты и теперь стоял рядов с Фредом, протягивая ему руку и смотря с вызовом. — Сам попробуешь?

Фред едва сдержал довольную улыбку, закусив губу, но без колебаний поднял руку брата к лицу и обхватил губами два пальца, по которым текла глазурь. Джордж, казалось, затаил дыхание.

На языке это ощущалось сладко и сливочно, но Фред все равно мог уловить вкус кожи, к которой он так часто прикасался губами. Он обвел пальцы Джорджа языком несколько раз, а потом втянул щеки, посасывая, отчего Джордж издал тихий стон.

— Ахх, Фред, твой язык…

Фред не дал ему убрать руку и обхватил запястье, немного изменив угол. Теперь он слегка качал головой вверх и вниз, отчего пальцы входили немного глубже и обратно, пока он продолжал их посасывать, прижимая языком в нёбу. Свободной рукой он прикоснулся к внутренней стороне бедра Джорджа и тут же ощутил его пальцы у себя в волосах.

Фред поднял глаза. Щеки Джорджа покрыли румянцем — и это вряд ли было из-за духовки — а от того, как он пытался сжать зубы, подрагивали желваки.

— Ты же не собираешься прямо сейчас… — выдохнул он.

Но Фред очень даже собирался. В штанах стало непозволительно тесно, так что его рука пробралась выше, чтобы удостовериться — Джордж так же возбужден.

Движения его языка замедлялись и снова набирали темп. Он втягивал щеки и все так же смотрел на Джорджа, который теперь уже прикрывал глаза. Когда Фред заметил, как бедра брата стали двигаться в такт движениям его рта, внизу живота приятно заныло. Он был почти готов положить руку Джорджу на пах и закончить это спешной дрочкой, но на кухне раздался звон духовки.

Фред словно пришел в себя и все-таки выпустил пальцы Джорджа изо рта. За рукой потянулась тонкая ниточка слюны, которую Джордж тут же вытер о брюки. Вторая его рука отпустила волосы Фреда и теперь легко придерживала за подбородок.

— Ты не оставляешь выбора нам обоим. Все равно ведь придется закончить с этой глазурью, чтобы вернуться к _другому_ десерту.

Фред повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать брата в запястье и словно передразнил его.

— Надеюсь, он будет таким же вкусным.


End file.
